


Twilight Queen

by Ice_Princess



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I don't know what tag to put, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She's actually OP you know but she don't know that, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Princess/pseuds/Ice_Princess
Summary: Claire Illestri Lune was just an ordinary High school student 3 years ago an event happened that changed all their lives. Claire wanted to forget it all and try to live a normal life again but she met Munakata Reisi the blue king that's when her life spiraled away on it's own not just hers but also the Blue King's.PS: I suck at summaries that description does not do the actual story justice maybe even the title I also suck at that but pls give this a try.





	1. Aftermath

**A/N: The slates wasn't destroyed here they still have their powers and our blue king isn't dying anymore he's the male lead we can't have him dying on us and sorry if i didn't put any punctuation marks cause i kinda forget it**

 

**Prologue**

**Aftermath…**

It’s been 3 years since that incident with the Green king Hisui Nagare he actually thought he could control the slates and unleash its powers. The 3 kings Silver, Red and Blue formed an alliance and stopped the Green King before the power of the slates spreads to the whole world the powers given to the people by the slates have remained once the slates have given powers there was no way to retrieved them so Scepter 4 can only do their best to quell the chaos that those powers have brought. With the help of the slates the deteriorating Sword of Damocles of the Blue King was completely restored and he is more powerful than ever slowly but surely the peace to shizume city was returning and the city will eventually return back to its cheerful and peaceful state Scepter 4 made sure of that. For 2 years their work was hectic it was a headache dealing with the aftermath of that war everyone in scepter 4 looked like ghosts haunting in daylight Fushimi in particular haven’t gotten much sleep it’s a miracle he hasn’t drop dead and died and if he did drop dead and die might as well the whole Scepter 4 drop dead and die because without him it might be destroyed even their king admitted it will be as such if Fushimi were to die. Of course the Blue King Munakata Reisi still managed to make himself look elegant and sophisticated and he insists that he is okay and that there was no problem at all if the sky were to fall the blue king would still calmly look at it in the eye but that statement would actually be more convincing if he was actually talking to them with his eyes open the poor king actually fell asleep in the middle of a meeting in Scepter 4 of course no one saw because the members also fell asleep as well so reisi managed to dodge that one.

HOMRA was actually cooperating properly with Scepter 4 for once they were not the one causing trouble they were actually a big help with the rebuilding of the city and providing relief for the people and such. Because of the problem with the Green king they haven’t properly grieve the death of their former Red king Mikoto Suoh after the incident they allowed themselves to grieve for 7 days they did a memorial in honor of him though the only one at the shrine was a picture of the former red king the body was buried in a quiet place overlooking a scenery long ago. It cause quite a disturbance in the solemn and quiet atmosphere when the Blue King Munakata Reisi himself along with his second and third in command went to the place it only caused a small stir among the members for a second before it died down they know the weird relationship between their former king and the blue king but it was filled with respect for one another the blue king went to all the proper ceremonies before solemnly praying for the former red king after that they went on their way Anna the current Red king stopped Reisi at the entrance and thanked him for coming she also looked at Fushimi who avoided her gaze she also said that HOMRA would do their best and cooperate with Scepter 4 for the reconstructing of the city. Reisi nodded after that she slightly bowed to them and bid them farewell.

Adolf K. Weismann also known as Yashiro Isana the First and Silver King also came back for his 2 clansman he still have his power of eternity though his 2 clansman did not have that power they went back to their base their dorm in Ashinaka High school. But Shiro who returned to his original body looked too old to be a student there so he got a new identity and went there to be a teacher in Foreign Language he was called Mr. German by the students after the language he was teaching they claimed that Mr. German is a distant relative of Neko who surprisingly transferred there. Kukkuri was also a frequent visitor in their small dorm Neko and Kuroh and of course shiro but she don’t know that was all too happy to receive her every time she visits. Life was back to normal for the students in Ashinaka high school it’s as if the big commotion there didn’t happen well life is too fast changing for youths anyways but it was still quite a memory though some of the students gained power because of the slates but with the help of Shiro and the gang and Scepter 4 the situation was brought under control they learned to control their powers and not use them for trouble they may or may not have received private threats from Scepter 4 hehe courtesy of Fushimi –ahem!* tch! – by Fushimi. But they were still the occasional troublemakers and some would brag about their powers within the school the Silver Clan takes care of that. But most important of all _Hakumeitou_ or White Rice Party is complete again with the return of their king.

Oh, and the relationship between Fushimi Saruhiko and Misaki Yata is still quite shaky but slowly but surely they were starting to mend their broken friendship though it will not go back to the shape it once was they learned to at least be civil to each other and act like civilized men when facing each other not like a monkey and a dog fighting at least they would not charge at each other at first glance?

“That’s highly debatable” said Fushimi

“Shut up Monkey!” said Misaki

 “sigh…” Seri and Izumo

“…”

Though Fushimi can’t seem to do away with his habit of provoking and teasing Misaki. I think it became his hobby.

“What a sick hobby!” *spits at the ground* “as expected of Saru!” Said Misaki

“Mi – Sa – Ki~” said fushimi while sporting a sick grin

 

**A/N: Obviously this doesn't follow the anime. There is going to have 2 prologues the aftermath and during the fight after this one I'm gonna upload an extra then after that the During and that's when my OC comes in oh, I almost forgot I'm also gonna release a character profile of claire and I'm gonna try uploading every 2 weeks.**


	2. Just Another Day at Scepter 4 (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi went out of his office in a good mood he had a great idea.

**I HAVE MADE A SPECIAL EXCEPTION FOR THIS ONE. THE MOMENT I FINISHED WRITING THIS I QUICKLY POSTED IT**

**Just Another Day at Scepter 4**

Reisi went out of his office in a good mood he had a great idea.

“What!?!?!” Hidaka, Gotou, Fuse, and company all screamed early in the morning they can’t believe what their captain was saying. Most important of all they can’t believe that those words came from their captain. That captain! Blue King! Munakata Reisi! Yes! That’s the one!

Munakata’s expression remained smiling while looking around at his clansman

“It’s no good maybe I got up on the wrong side of the bed today” Hidaka said with a pale face

“A-agree…” Kamo agreed also with a pale face

“hahaha…” Domyoji laughed weakly

“…” akiyama.

“But it could also be fun why didn’t I think of that” Domyoji said

All the other members agree with a serious face and started to seriously think about it and actually they were very excited.

In fact everyone was really not against that idea that much they were just shaken by the fact that it was their captain who suggested it

Poor Fushimi he was standing at a corner he looked like he was going to be sick, in fact he was already covering his mouth and slowly walking away… walking away….

“Oh, no you don’t” Reisi said with his deep voice

Fushimi didn’t even have time to react his captain was already behind him and grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back to the room. Fushimi looked like he is suffering a great injustice.

…

“Kampai!!” Everyone toasted with beers in their hands the atmosphere was very happy in the karaoke bar they rented a VIP room just for themselves.

That’s right captain invited them to sing karaoke! With the excuse of “Deepening the friendship of our members and at the same time motivating them so they could do their work better”

Fushimi grumbly joined their toast his face looked like someone just died in their family he drowned his sorrows by drinking beer and if you looked closely you could see a hint of red and he insists he is definitely not drunk yet.

Reisi at the head managed to drink beer like he is drinking wine in a fancy restaurant or he is doing his daily elegant tea ceremony how he managed to do that none of the members know.

The Scepter 4 members were either singing or laughing their pants off to those who are singing and some were even crying but the members as if they sobered up looked in horror at their lieutenant and colleague, Awashima Seri was drinking beer and eating Gyoza with a whole mountain of Anko (red bean paste) on top that the gyoza underneath was not even visible they just know it was gyoza cause the packaging was at their lieutenant’s feet how she had managed to get the gyoza and that mountain of anko they don’t know and don’t wanna know.

Everyone was pretty much drunk only Reisi don’t look like he drank beer cause he don’t look drunk even if he is his face doesn’t show it. They don’t know who shouted it but the voice shouted very clearly that they want captain to sing and it very quickly became a chant and all the members shouted it.

Fushimi looked like he was enjoying the show very much and had this creepy grin

“hmph” Reisi smiled and stood up the moment he stood up the members all shouted and clapped in joy he went to the karaoke machine and punched in some numbers then took the mike.

The screen showed the title of the song their captain chose It was titled “Ao no Eishi”

Nobody knows the song the Scepter 4 members was puzzled and tried really hard to remember if they heard of a song titled like that.

Then the music rolled in everyone waited with bated breaths they were excited to hear their king sing the music started out great but then the next they were very dumbfounded. Their king was singing? Can that even be called a song? And Can that still be called singing?

Everyone watched dumbfounded as their captain Poetry read and they were even stunned cause the beat did match his tone and voice.

**LINK OF REISI'S "CHARACTER SONG":<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEI5EJtkYLQ>**

Everyone faced palm. Who put this song in the karaoke machine? They promise they won’t beat the guy to death, but they can’t promise not beating him half to death. It was their chance to hear their captain sing! And it was ruined by this song they doubt captain would sing again.

Reisi finished his poetry reading and everyone was silent he went back to his seat at the head of the table.

Domyoji whispered in a not so low voice, “I guess captain is too cool to sing, even his poetry reading has to have a cool background music”

Everyone nodded and agreed to his words

Fushimi looked like someone slapped him in the face the show he was expecting did not come he was very depressed.

Fushimi was not the only one feeling depressed everyone was also feeling depressed they all looked down and sighed and drunk some more beer.

Domyoji was very drunk now he wasn’t even standing and walking straight he wobbly walked forward without knowing it he accidentally bumped into fushimi who was still grumbling about earlier.

Then Domyoji had a great idea his face lit up because of his drunkenness he didn’t think of the possible consequences of his actions when doing this.

“Hey! Why don’t Fushimi san sing a song for us!” Domyoji laughed and shouted out loud he even snaked his arms around fushimi.

“Hahh!?!” Fushimi shouted he threw off Domyoji’s arms around him his face looked like the devil’s very dark and very angry.

Everyone quieted down when they heard and seen Fushimi’s expression.

“That’s a very good idea” Reisi stood up and grabbed Fushimi’s shoulder to prevent him from escaping. He continued. “I already sang so isn’t it your turn? We haven’t heard you sing yet and the goal of this party is to deepen our friendship with our colleagues” Reisi looked at Fushimi with a smile he looked like he is watching a very good show. To fushimi reisi’s smile looked like he is mocking him he very much wanted to punch it off his face. Reisi commanded the others to restrain fushimi to prevent him from escaping then went to the karaoke machine and punched some numbers.

The moment the title of the song appeared on the screen everyone shouted and cheered even awashima looked interested Reisi looked at him with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

Fushimi’s face looked like he had eaten a bug and had to swallow he glared at everyone present including their king reisi. Reisi looked at him with a daunting look in his eyes as if saying if you don’t sing this song then you are a coward. Fushimi felt a vein popped in his face he rudely snatched the mic in Benzai’s hand and held it everyone cheered again.

The song was titled, “In love, In love, Summer came”

**LINK OF FUSHIMI'S SONG:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amWtNsXt8F0>**

The music started

“Tch! Why do I have to sing this song!?!” Fushimi scratched the back of his head

“Ugh… I hate you captain…” Fushimi groaned

Fushimi sang the lyrics like his life depended on it in he almost choked while singing

The instrumentals in the middle kicked in

“Hah… I’m so tired” Fushimi looked like he is suffering which he is

“Tch, seriously? There’s more?” he groaned

“Ugh… come on”

“I didn’t want to do this but…”

“HERE I GO!!” He shouted ( **YES! HE REALLY DID SHOUT THAT! KYAAAA!! IM DYING!!)**

All the members cheered at that. Yes you could see he is very drunk.

**Ah! Reaching the limit now (REALLY WENT ALL OUT ON THIS ONE)**

**Don’t let it explode**

…

**My one and only melody ughhh…**

“… It’s over…”

“AH WAIT NOT YET!”

**It’s August’s melody**

“Hahh”

**It was so soft**

“This is enough already”

**My one and only melody**

“Finally the last one”

**It’s sparkling**

“Are you satisfied now Captain”

Fushimi looked at his captain with a venomous glare Reisi looked as relaxed as ever and gave him a small smile and he slowly clapped.

The captain’s clap became the trigger everyone snapped out of their daze and clapped really loudly! Cheered really loudly! Everyone requested an encore Fushimi threw the mic he was holding at domyoji’s face.

"This is all your fault!" Fushimi shouted at Domyoji

Fushimi looked at Domyoji with this really dark menacing glare everyone looked at Domyoji as if they were seeing a dead person but if they were in Domyoji’s place they probably wouldn’t regret their actions they just sighed and would just do their best to console Domyoji when he sobers up.

Yes, That night Fushimi kun sang with all his heart.

**( KYAAAAAAA!!! EVERYONE GO CHECK THAT SONG OUT!! ITS TRUE!!! I AT FIRST WHEN I SAW IT I THOUGHT THE SONG WAS FAKE IT IS STILL THE VOICE ACTOR WHO SANG IT BUT NOT IN HIS FUSHIMI CHARACTER AND THE DIALOGUES WAS JUST EDIT BUT THEN I RECENTLY DOWNLOADED THE K SOUNDTRACK ALBUM THERE WERE 26 SONGS BUT THERE WERE NO TITLES SO I RANDOMLY PICKED A NUMBER AND I WAS VERY SURPRISED WHEN I RECOGNIZED THE TUNE MY WHOLE FACE WAS TWITCHING WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO IT. IT WAS REALLY HARD NOT TO LAUGH AND I WAS SO SCREWED CAUSE THAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GOING HOME FROM SCHOOL AND I WAS RIDING A JEEP FILLED WITH PEOPLE!!! OH THE AGONY OF NOT LAUGHING SO BASICALLY I LOOKED LIKE SOMEONE SUFFERING A FACE DISORDER WITH ALL THAT TWITCHING. THE SONG IS TOO FUNNY IMAGINE FUSHIMI SINGING THAT GAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!)**

**I JUST WROTE THIS AND THIS IS TOO FUNNY TO PASS ON AND I WILL UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER TODAY HAHAHAHAAH! THERE IS ANOTHER EXTRA NEXT TIME**

**PS: HIS VOICE REALLY SOUNDS LIKE DAZAI WHEN HE RAISES HIS PITCH BUT THAT’S NO SURPRISE THEY HAVE THE SAME VA I WAS SCREAMING DAZAI SAMAAAAAA!! IN MY MIND.**

**PPS: I WANT TO BE THAT LEMON!!!**


	3. Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Character description of our dear MC Claire! Its really important to read all the Bold words in every chapter.

**Focus on the man ignore the little girl now imagine that man is a girl that is our Claire he is my inspiration for our main character and if you want to know the source of that picture it's a novel called Legend of the Sun Knight i recommend that you read it. It's a Translated Chinese Novel so it's online. It's funny asf.**

**Character Profile**

**Name:**  Claire Illestri Lune (illestri)

**Hair Color: Golden Blonde**

**Eye Color: Deep Blue the color of the ocean**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Age:**  16

**Fav Color:**  Violet (Purple)

**Fav food:**  Sweets, Ice Cream, Donuts

**Likes:**  Her Best friend Mia, Games, Music, Solitude, Excitement (but don’t like unjustified troubles or chaos) Books, and anime. Really likes her phone and earphones.

**Dislikes:**  Noisy Surroundings (but doesn’t mind the noise in class) People who hurt Mia, Really hates Math.

**Half European**

**Personality:**  Actually doesn’t have close friends only has her childhood friend Mia is not close with anyone in her class but gets along with them views the word friendship as a temporary thing and does not think heavily of it but treats the people she calls her “friends” really well.

Is cheerful in front of people but is really quiet inside would sometimes go into a crazed mode even Claire don't know where that came from it's just that when she goes into that state she gets very excited and fidgety.

When meeting new people she is very shy so she tends to ignore them rarely takes the initiative to approach.

Mia is her world would not hesitate to die to protect her.

When flustered says the opposite things of what she really want to say.

Has music playing in her head to act as Background Music very useful to keep herself calm and be expressionless in situations it also very useful when ignoring someone and use it as a distraction in order to not listen to that person.

Is very lazy but if it’s something she has to do she would do it.

**Story:**  Really loves her best friend Mia and her family they practically raised her but refused any financial support from them because she have money left from her deceased parents who died at an accident years ago when she was just 8 years old uses that money to pay for her school and daily necessities. She is an 11th grader in Ashinaka Highschool.

( Just to clarify things she have the ability to make friends it’s just that she doesn’t view them as important as Mia and yeah she is very complicated one moment very cheerful the next very quiet.)

**Munakata Reisi on the current timeline is 25 years old so he was 22 when the Nagare Hisui incident happened. I made him younger on the Nagare Hisui incident I don't want to make him too old for our 16 year old protagonist. Why 16? Because I don't know how to write older character but i have an idea how to write Reisi that complicated little sh- ahem!***

Next Chapter is will be up on Saturday thanks!


	4. During

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Claire is here!! This is what happened in Claire's point of view during the Hisui Nagare incident.  
> And remember Munakata Reisi is 22 years old during the Hisui Nagare incident so on the current timeline he is 25 years old which is 3 years later.

**3 years earlier during the Hisui Nagare incident…**

 

**Claire…**

_Who is it? Who’s calling me?_

**It’s time… So wake up…**

_The hell… I’m trying to sleep shut up…_

Claire lazily woke up from her sleep there are noises coming from outside her window preventing her from peacefully sleeping she yawned and stretched her body she got up and went to the window she was ready to give the people outside a piece of her mind it was the weekends and all she wants to do is sleep in is that too much to ask?

She went to the window and the scene she got to see was as if she is watching an action movie.

“WTF!?!” Claire exclaimed then shut the window then rubbed her eyes there wasn’t any sleep left in her. It’s complete chaos out there!!! Alarms were blaring people with flames and water shooting out of their hands were rampaging just outside her window there was even a car crashed in a nearby tree. Claire carefully opened her window and looked outside her eyes widened there was a huge green pillar of light shooting just across her house!?!

Claire quickly went down and got her PDA then she went outside to get a better look she also quickly dialed Mia’s number good thing her best friend was living in a dorm in Ashinaka High school she got a bad feeling about that huge green pillar of light.

The PDA rung a few times before it was picked up “Hello! Mia! Are you okay? Is everything alright? Its chaos out here!” Claire frantically shouted genuinely worried for her friend.

“Claire!?! There too!?!” Mia shouted back “It’s also chaos here! Random students started gaining powers there are flames or something shooting out of their palms. Because of those random explosions are happening here!”

“Mia! Don’t worry I’ll get you! I’ll be there hang on!” Claire got ready to run to Ashinaka High school with the way things are she won’t get any transportation there.

“No! Claire!” Mia shouted “Stay there in your house where it’s safe. I’m at my room announcements are being made we’ll be safe here the students and me as long as we don’t go out”

At the moment Mia said that Claire quickly calmed down “Okay, Mia just don’t go out of your room, stay safe okay? Do you hear me?” Mia confirmed

They exchanged information about their situation Mia found out that Claire got woken up by the noise and when she looked out it was complete chaos and Claire found out that Mia was getting ready to go shopping when the chaos started.

“Claire, an announcement was just made the situation is getting under controlled. I just saw a bunch of guys wearing blue coats passed by some of them went here the announcement said to do everything those blue coats said and the announcement said to also turn off our phones while the situation is being brought under control” Mia said her expression lightening.

Claire nodded after saying a few words hanged up the call.

Claire stopped running in the duration of the call she was running to go to Ashinaka High school, now that she knows the situation is better than she expected there was no point in going there. She was getting ready to go back to her house and lock herself in when a huge shadow was cast overhead she looked up and saw a huge airship crashing down.

“Ahhhhh!!!” Claire screamed and put her arms above her head getting ready to brace for impact until she realized that the airship was not crashing into her but in another area near where she was just standing.

Heart pounding Claire got up and went to the site where the airship crashed on the way there she saw in the distance a bunch of people wearing blue coats she stopped in her tracks she looked up and saw 4 big ass swords hanging above in the air. Claire’s head was hurting she didn’t know where to put all she was seeing here, first random people got powers then second she almost got crushed by a huge airship now this! 4 huge swords just above them!?!

Thinking furiously about all these details Claire didn’t notice that people in masks surrounded her. Yep, her head is definitely hurting and everything is spinning now she looked around and finally noticed the people surrounding her they definitely feel like bad news her instincts was telling her that after she saw them Claire only saw black in her eyes to her everything went dark and she didn’t know what she was doing she didn’t know the fact that she was emitting dark aura and she was moving very fast and that everything around her was also being enveloped in darkness.

After 10 minutes of darkness Claire finally saw light in her eyes she looked around and saw nothing not even the people who was surrounding her earlier she looked in to the distance and she saw the blue coats was looking in her direction not her specifically but they were heading towards this way. Claire immediately felt her instincts again and it told her that those blue coats are also bad news she should not be caught by them so she ran and ran looking back the blue coats was also running but they couldn’t catch up. Something exploded above so she looked up and saw a huge red pillar of light in the sky at least the level of bad feeling was not as bad as it was when she saw the huge green pillar of light earlier she sighed then ran back to her house.

Claire closed her door put down her PDA at her desk then chose this moment to faint

…

Returning to his once again office Reisi Munakata for once is relieved the world is where at it should be at peace.

Today was rather intense but it was also a good day for they managed to stop Nagare Hisui and his insane plan to “Revolutionize” the world.

_A paradise where everyone can defend themselves huh… that’s why Scepter 4 is there so people can be rest assured and let us do our jobs._

And it’s not even paradise if there is chaos everywhere. No one is going to stop him from creating his ideal world, a world where there is only order no chaos and everything will be according to his plans.

Reisi sighed he managed to get back his position of captain and his sword of Damocles is once again at its peak state he can feel it he became stronger. Reisi touched his face he could still feel it, the pain on his face where his lieutenant punched him he have got to replace his glasses for the one he is wearing right now was cracked the result of being punched in the face in point blank range. Reisi sighed again and reached for a drawer in his desk he keeps spares just in case and it is proven useful right now. Right it has been a long and eventful day he can deal with the aftermath tomorrow they all need to rest Fushimi especially he needs to commend him this time for a job well done he made an important contribution this time without him their plan wouldn’t even begin. Perhaps he should give Fushimi a raise or a bonus?

Someone knocked at the door reisi stopped his musing and let the person outside come inside his office.

Fushimi walked in. reisi raised his eyebrow in interest what could the matter be that his third in command would come and give the report to him personally? Usually Awashima or the others would come and give reports rarely would Fushimi do it save for the truly important matters because he is too busy he said giving reports to him is a waste of valuable time, the time he could be using to correcting paperwork or writing reports.

As expected Fushimi did not disappoint.

Fushimi gave a copy of the report to Reisi then began speaking.

“Captain, earlier today when we were fighting the green king the others detected something suspicious just behind us last time, Domnyoji and the others went out to take a quick look they saw nothing, but then they swore they saw a shadow flash by, but they couldn’t be sure they couldn’t do anything so they went back there is no problem there but the weird thing is our scanners detected a huge amount of Weismann levels in the place Domnyoji and the others just checked I once again confirmed to them that they really didn’t see anything else” Fushimi reported

Reisi looked up at Fushimi with a pondering expression for a few seconds then he spoke.

“Couldn’t the huge amounts of Weismann levels come from the big fight with the Green King? The area where you found the huge amount of Weismann levels were just near the fight happened, couldn’t it come from there?” Reisi asked Fushimi

Fushimi nodded then he brought out a tablet and then tapped something, a big screen projected in front of the blue king showing statistics and chemical compositions after a few more taps from Fushimi he then proceeded to talk.

“ Of course I also thought about that possibility I also thought about that those Weismann levels could just come from random JUNGLE players but the amount was huge so I came to check the monitors out this was the results it showed” Fushimi gestured to the big screen

“Aside from the huge amount it had, the composition it had was problematic it was not a Green Aura or Blue or Red in fact it’s not any of the colors. The closest composition it had was of those Blue and Red but I’m certain that its neither of those colors In fact we are not sure if that energy found in that area was even Weismann levels” Fushimi said with a grave expression on his face.

Reisi’s eye glasses glinted his face was also serious he gestured for Fushimi to continue.

“There is always this one energy component that is added in that energy to make it not a Weismann energy that Kings and clansman even strains use and emit and that component greatly changes everything it changed the whole composition of the energy it is completely new and unknown I even went back on the site and scanned the surroundings once again and found nothing. A huge amount of energy like that even if it’s not Weismann levels cannot dissipate that quickly it needs half a day at its quickest. So we can conclude that this brand new type of energy is very quick to dissipate not even a trace was left but currently not deemed dangerous, the trees surrounding the area was unharmed there aren’t any reports that people complained of anything. The people from the surveillance team is currently monitoring the city they are constantly on guard if something like that energy shows up again.” Fushimi finished his report.

Reisi was pondering about something when Fushimi ended his report.

“You said Donmyoji and the others saw a shadow flash by?” Reisi asked Fushimi

Fushimi nodded

Reisi appeared to be thinking about those words.

“Did you check the security cameras?”

“Of course” Fushimi pulled a video and let it play on the screen.

It showed the area were the unknown energy was found and there was nothing. Fushimi rewound the video to the time when domyoji and the others went there.

The area was very clear an occasional JUNGLE member passing by, but then a strange thing happened the security camera shut down the screen was black it went on for 10 minutes then it powered up again it showed that there was like a dark fog beginning to dissipate in the area that’s when they saw ahead Domyoji and the others running to check out the area, when the members of the Scepter 4 surveyed the area the black fog already dissipated without a trace, the members didn’t seem to notice it.

Reisi rose from his chair, “Did you see that?” he asked Fushimi

Fushimi nodded and said, “Whatever happened in those 10 minutes of black out is the source of that unknown energy we can only be thankful that it was gone the moment Domyoji and the others arrived or it might have been a potential disaster.”

Reisi sat down in his chair gaze solemn.

“Relay my orders continue monitoring the city and we also need to prepare if that energy appears again so prepare counter measures Fushimi also increase the patrols all around the city” Reisi ordered

“Yes, Captain!” Fushimi saluted then went out the office

After Fushimi got out Reisi pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel a headache coming on.

_I hope this don’t spell trouble._

Luckily for Reisi this type of energy didn’t show up again until 3 years later. The city showed no sign of that energy for so long that the report was shelved but not just piled up somewhere it was stored in the classified files that only he and his right and left arm has access to.

…

_Huh? Didn’t I just went home._

Claire thought she looked at her hands and the surroundings she was back at the place where she was earlier. Then Claire heard a noise then she was surrounded by people with weird masks on.

_Huh? When did they sneak up on her? And didn’t this just happen a while ago?_

Claire felt bad news about these people then once again her gaze darkened but this time she could still see the details. Claire could see the surrounding slowly turned black the people wearing masks didn’t seem to notice it yet until a member noticed and slapped the back of another member then they all noticed the weird phenomenon happening around them the men shifted uncomfortably but still didn’t go away.

Claire saw her right hand move but clearly Claire wasn’t the one who moved her arm it just started moving on its own next thing she knows her body exploded with dark aura and enveloped the whole area half of the people wearing masks was decimated Claire didn’t even heard a scream they were just gone. Claire was very horrified at what she was seeing she willed her body to stop but it wouldn’t listen to her next thing she knew her body moved very fast and was in front of another member then a ball of darkness materialized on her hand and struck the guy, once again she didn’t heard a scream the guy was just gone it’s like the darkness enveloping around them was muting everything.

The Melody of Death was ringing in her ears.

She moved very fast her steps dancing the tune of death she was once again in front of another guy then another one their struggles were futile again and again the routine of them being struck by the ball of darkness repeated until no one was left if someone saw they would have praised her it was a very beautiful and elegant dance. Claire felt a smile was on her lips but in reality she was very afraid and disgusted of herself and what she did she wanted to scream but her throat wouldn’t let her she can’t scream or cry the only thing she could do was endure the horror around her. After a few minutes she could finally control her body then she fainted.

Claire woke up panting and sweating, tears were streaming from her eyes her breaths came in quick successions she was hyper ventilating.

_Did that happen? Did I do that earlier? Did I kill all those people?_

_Am I a killer?_

Too many questions appeared all at once on Claire’s brain she can’t process it all she clamped down on her mouth she felt like vomiting she ran to the kitchen and bowled over the sink then she vomited she let out all her tears, horror and frustration all at once.

After being done with vomiting Claire listlessly went back to her room she sat on her bed hugged her pillow and cried even if she did all those things her life should still go on. She steeled her resolve no one should ever find out what she did she should pretend nothing ever happened she should control these powers and not let it out again and most importantly don’t get caught and don’t hurt Mia.

Claire put a lid on that event and stored the memory on the deepest darkest depths of her mind she chose to forget it life still has to go on. For herself and her best friend Mia she tried to live her life normally avoiding troubles for a time Claire who is originally already a quiet and isolated person became even more so but with Mia and her classmate’s help she was slowly recovering. Though she still do not like interacting with people that much. Mia often wonder why Claire acted like that but didn’t ask her she assumed it was all because of the chaos that happened it changed all their lives after all. The existence of Kings and people who have super powers who were apparently called “Strains” was revealed to the public and they were pretty shocked that they have been living with people with powers all the time and they didn’t even know no one noticed these strange people only those who are involved are in the know.

**So here's During the second part of the prologue, Chapter 1 would be published 2 weeks from now.**


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Claire finally meets Blue King Reisi!!
> 
> Also Merry Christmas!!

**First of all Merry Christmas to everybody!! And secondly whoooo!!! My lady in red Catriona Gray won Miss Universe!!! I love her!!!! And that dress!! Damn! So okay I’mma go now.**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

**3 years later…**

The sun is shining birds is singing school was dismissed for some reason and everyone is happy! What could possibly go wrong!

Except everything is going wrong!!!

_I bombed that test I was late for our physics class then everyone laughed at me because I said the wrong name! Then these people just walked in unannounced then declared school was cancelled of course every student was happy and worried at the same time. Hayzzz I wanna die… today wasn’t supposed to be like this…_

Apparently school was cancelled cause some disturbance was happening on school something exploded and all the students were evacuated the situation was quite unexpected some weird people in blue evacuated the students Claire made it a point to avoid those people.

“Claire!” a woman waved at her then quickly ran catching up to her “Oh, come on! It’s such a beautiful day. Why are you acting like a zombie? It can’t be that bad right? I’m sure Mr. Crab apple – I mean Crabble won’t mind… right?”

Claire just looked at her best friend Mia her eyes saying are you kidding me?

“Yeah you’re right, who am I kidding! That grumpy old man won’t let go even the tiniest grudge! Seriously! The school should have never employed a teacher like that! Anyways Claire what happened in school today was crazy right? Hehe must be some kids showing off their powers again and made the school explode” Mia chuckled at that thought. “But! This blue coats just invaded our school then said as if they own the place that school is cancelled and that everyone should leave of course I’m not against school being cancelled but the way they said it makes me irritated!” Mia gritted her teeth then she clapped her hands. “Ah! I know my brother and I are going out shopping wanna come with us? Pls! pls! pls! We never get to go out anymore Claire!” Mia begged her best friend Claire with puppy dog eyes.

“Sigh... Mia I wish I could go but I can’t right now… I just want to curl up and die at home! I’m having a really bad day and I’m feeling a bit under the weather lately” Claire softly said to her best friend normally when her best friend Mia begs her with puppy dog eyes like that she wouldn’t refuse but right now she has to refuse these days she wasn’t feeling very well at some point of the day she would have these unexplained dizzy spells if these dizzy spells get any worse she would have to go to the doctor and she hates having to explain to the doctor!

_I don’t want to suddenly faint in the streets!_

“Aww… alright then Claire, guess I’ll see you around.” Mia with her shoulders slumped bid Claire goodbye then ran to her brother who was waving at her in the exit.

_Sigh… looks like I’m staying home today, what could possibly go wrong?_

….

Claire was walking her usual routes when suddenly dizziness struck her.

_Not again…_

She held up her hand in her head then continued walking albeit in a much slower pace.

_I must go home, I can feel it…_

_I can’t lose control here…_

_The park…_                                                                    

She could hear kids playing just a few blocks away

_Damn it feet! Go faster! Hurry! Don’t let that happen again!_

All of a sudden as if she was in that place again. Claire shook her head rapidly dispelling the memory.

“Are you okay miss?” a hand suddenly laid in her shoulder and steadied her, Claire looked up.

_Whoah… a handsome guy… I guess this day isn’t so bad after all._

“whoah… a handsome guy”

“Thanks for the compliment miss glad to know that this face of mine has some use” the said handsome guy chuckled then stood by her side then began walking with her matching her snail pace.

_Did I just say that out loud!?! Ahhh!!! So embarrassing!!_

Claire’s face looked like a tomato right now but since she look sick Claire assumed that the man would connect her blush to the fact that she is sick.

“Whoah! Be careful!” that handsome guy grabbed her shoulder once again Claire almost stamped herself to the ground. “You know, why don’t I accompany you until you get to your house? So you don’t plant face first in to the ground” the guy said.

“That’s a very good idea” Claire weakly said “I appreciate it” Claire then looked at the hand in front of her. _Perhaps he wants to shake on it?_ Claire thought then took the hand and started shaking it up and down when she was about to take her hand back the man gripped it tightly.

“It’s better if I hold it, you wouldn’t want to fall down on me again are you?” the man laughed the sound was very sexy to Claire’s ears.

Claire once again flushed red the man’s hand was cold as ice but somehow it made her feel warm inside.

_Guess I spoke too soon this day isn’t so bad after all._

…..

The way home felt way too short for Claire in an instant she is in front of her house she felt it was a pity that she has to part ways with the handsome guy.

 _Just hearing that voice is such a major turn on! Oh, what would it be like if that voice whispers in my ears… stop it Claire!_ Claire mentally slapped herself. _Since when did you became a pervert!?_

_I guess we are just passing strangers in this life…_

The whole journey since she wasn’t feeling well she kept her head down it was the only way to keep herself from vomiting now that she probably wouldn’t see the handsome guy with the nice voice again she intends to remember every detail of his face. So she looked up then froze standing in front of her door the man took her hand then kissed it.

“My name is Munakata Reisi may I have the honor of knowing this lovely lady’s name?”

Claire saw the most beautiful shade of violet she ever saw the man’s eyes framed by his glasses was so beautiful that she subconsciously touched the side of his face with her other hand the man had the prettiest dark blue hair he was wearing blue casual clothes.

“Claire, My name is Claire to be exact Claire Illestri Lune”

“Well Miss Claire I have the most pleasure meeting you if you are feeling better we could perhaps go for coffee?” Munakata Reisi looked at Claire with hopeful eyes.

Those violet eyes the way they glitter at her struck Claire straight to her heart.

“I would love to” Claire said flashing Reisi a beautiful smile he was stunned for a moment blinded by her smile he searched his pocket for his PDA. “Then may I know your number Miss Claire”

“No need for miss just call me Claire” Then Claire also searched her pockets for her PDA then they exchanged numbers because he was too handsome and his eyes were too beautiful she can’t help but secretly snap a photo of him while he was typing her number good thing she turned off her flash or that would have been super embarrassing and reisi didn’t seem to notice her actions and if he did he didn’t say anything.

“Then call me Reisi as well” Reisi grasped her hand and said “It’s a date” then he smiled Claire went red as a tomato again.

“Y- Yes”

….

After Reisi was out of sight Claire quickly ran inside her house her headache forgotten then went upstairs to her room then threw herself into her bed. A date! She got a date! And with a handsome man at that! Claire with a red face quickly brought out her PDA then checked the picture she secretly took of reisi feeling another blush coming in she quickly turned off her PDA then rolled on her bed forwards and backwards she had to burn off the excess energy she had because of her excitement earlier. Her adrenaline rush went for over 2 hours before she calmed down then as if nothing happened went to go to the bathroom getting ready for the night.

…

What would his clansman say when they find out that their blue king had just secretly snapped a photo of a young lady without her permission? Reisi put away the paperwork he was doing he was done for the day he took out his PDA then opened the photo he secretly took earlier. Claire with her face red as a tomato with a somewhat surprised expression as she fumbled for her PDA was super cute her blue eyes that looks like the ocean is clearly seen in the photo a blue that’s as beautiful as his own something about those eyes and the person drawing the blue king in he can’t help but drown in those blue orbs. _Claire…_ he whispers of course he can order Fushimi to take out her files then read it but he won’t he wants to know about Claire as him Munakata Reisi not the blue king the captain of Scepter 4. He would eventually know anything about Claire anyways their first date would be the first step the blue king likes to be in control he would do everything he can to ensure that the girl would stay by his side.

Reisi was just finishing cleaning up all the paper scattered on his desk when he heard a knock.

“Come in” Reisi said to the visitor.

The door opened to reveal his second in command lieutenant Awashima Seri he nodded then Seri proceeded to report.

“Captain, all the work for today is finished we are currently monitoring the city for any suspicious movements and these days there are small group of people wearing masks wrecking havoc in the city claiming they are the remnants of JUNGLE even though it’s been 3 years since the Green King Nagare Hisui died though it’s still not up to the level where we would have to specially deploy troops captain.” Awashima Seri reported to her captain.

“Hmm… Interesting do they have the green aura?” Reisi picked up a puzzle piece then put it in the empty spot in the middle

“Yes, Captain our people who is patrolling confirmed that they have the green aura although it’s weak.” Seri confirmed

“So before Nagare Hisui died he made sure to spread out some of his powers huh… though I’m sure with the time he was left he should not have spread his power to all of the JUNGLE players or that would be a disaster” Reisi smiled wryly “Indeed he sure is troublesome even in death he made sure that we would not have an easy time. Though I wonder why they only made their move now.” Munakata said he appeared to be in deep thought.

“Lieutenant, continue watching for movements let them have their way for a while don’t deploy any troops to suppress them”

“Yes, captain then I’ll be on my way” Seri saluted then went out of the office

Munakata thought for a while before deciding that he would think these things through tomorrow morning he finished his puzzle then put away the pieces one by one then got ready to go to bed these days he was incredibly stressed out even though the threat of Hisui Nagare is no longer and 3 years have passed the aftermath of that event has been an incredible headache to deal with and it’s not as if the other strains are well behaved they still have to deal with those only this year that they have more of an easy time but it looks like trouble is brewing again. Munakata massaged his forehead looks like the time filled with overtime and paper works are coming upon Scepter 4.

Poor Fushimi looks like his sleep schedule would be messed up again.

…

“Sir, this looks like the place” a man in black said

Before them was a huge building.

The person the man in black was addressing to nodded, “We’ll infiltrate it, get the item then go. We still have to do our mission, for our goal we can do everything” the man tighten his fists.

The man in black nodded then turned his attention back to his notebook.

The notebook flashed then blue prints of a building showed the lay out and structure then he pulled out a file that read classified. “I guess we really are doing it” he muttered.

**Merry Christmas <3 <3**


	6. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have this chapter and ready to upload on Dec 25 but archive hates me when i was ready to upload i can't believe that it actually errored on me so.. i just upload it now.
> 
> PS: on dec 25 this was a rush job so don't expect this to be really good.

**Christmas Dinner...**

Claire got out of bed early she still have to prepare some things for Christmas Eve. That's right today is December 24 she planned to invite her friend Mia to her house and eat Christmas dinner since they were both single ladies they don't have someone to spend Christmas with.

Claire could still remember how her phone call with Mia went. Mia was ranting at Claire how her parents just went up and leave the house and went to London to spend their Christmas without her, they even leave a note that said they are on their date and will be back in the middle of January. That blow the top for Mia. She swore that if she didn't put a dent on her father's money then her name wouldn't be Mia. She told Claire to throw the biggest Christmas party ever seen, even if the party guests are just the 2 of them she doesn't care and that she send all the bill to her father's company.

Claire could still imagine Mia's evil face while making that call.

Claire sighed for the 3rd time that morning and went out of her room to freshen herself up. After doing that Claire went downstairs and pushed her table to the center of the room, Mia told Claire to prepare a banquet and eat all their sorrows and grievances away this Christmas. Claire also prepared some game CD's if later Mia wants to play some games, then the list all of the movies Claire wants to watch on Netflix.

Claire was doing all that when she heard the doorbell ring.

 _Must be Mia and she's early it's not even lunch yet._ Claire thought.

Claire opened the door and no surprise Mia was at the door just that Claire didn't expect Mia to bring along guests. A little girl with white hair maybe 13 years old and looks like a doll wearing a red gothic Lolita dress peeked behind Mia and stared at her then when she saw Claire was also looking at her she retreated to Mia's back. There was another one a boy with brown hair and a gentle look in his eyes said hello to Claire she also said hello.

Claire's eyes then went to Mia and she just grinned. Claire didn't keep them waiting and let them in her house. The guests sat on the sofa

"Mia you're too early I did not even shop for groceries yet" Claire said

"That's okay, I'm here to help you with the preparations. Oh and I haven't introduce them to you" Mia said "This is tatara" Mia said while pointing to the man with brown hair, "and this little angel is Anna" after Mia said that the two waved at Claire.

"And they are our guests for the party!" Mia said, "I actually met them when I was on the way here little anna tripped and I want to help them patch the wound up and at the same time I invited them here I wouldn't want to have a Christmas party with just the two of us.

Claire nodded. "Then I'll go get the first aid kit" Claire went upstairs to her room then got back down carrying a first aid kit she passed it to the man called tatara.

Tatara thanked her, "Are you sure we're not disturbing you by being here?" tatara asked while bandaging the wound on Anna's leg

"It's very okay! Enjoy your time here we'll have Christmas dinner!" Claire said, "You're more than welcome." Claire didn't know why but the moment she saw this man she only have good feelings toward him and they don't look like a bad person and Mia is right having a 2 person party is very lonely.

Speaking of lonely... Claire took out her PDA and dialed a number, it rang a few times before it was picked up. "Hey, I'm having a Christmas Dinner at my place I'm kind of hoping you would come, are you free today?" Claire crossed her fingers on this one.

Then Claire's face brightened it seems that whoever she called agreed to come to the party.

Mia looked at Claire suspiciously but Claire only looked her innocently.

"What? It's just a friend" Claire said

Mia shrugged her shoulder.

"Mia, I'm gonna go to the supermarket and buy the ingredients for our dinner" Mia nodded then tossed Claire a gold card. "Here use this" Claire caught the card and went out of the house.

...

"Hmm..." Claire looked closely to the food items in the food rack she can't decide what foods to buy and make. "Mia said a banquet so..." Claire just went ahead and dump every food item she can think of in the basket they can decide what food to cook when they get home.

Claire was getting chicken and pork in the frozen section when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Claire turn around and saw...

"Hey, Claire buying food for Christmas Eve?"

"Shiro!" Claire hugged Shiro tightly this is one of her friends in Ashinaka Highschool one day he suddenly disappeared and when she asked her fellow classmates where could he be she was shocked when they said there wasn't anyone named Shiro in their class. She asked anyone and they don't remember anything about shiro it's like he never existed.

Shiro is one of the very few people Claire liked and called a friend there was tears in her eyes as she hugged Shiro. She really misses him when she saw him she remembered all those times when Mia and her with shiro ate lunch together in the roof top she could still remember shiro mooching off their classmates for lunch. She could still remember how Mia said she envied shiro because every time lunch came he'd have a different variety of food every day. Later when she asked Mia about Shiro she also said the same thing that their class didn't have anyone named shiro. She almost cried in front of Mia to avoid being called weird she didn't ask anyone about shiro anymore but every time she thought about it she would cry a little.

Claire was crying while in Shiro's embrace she hit his chest as if letting all out her frustrations and grievances.

"Where did you go! I went looking everywhere for you! And everyone including Mia doesn't remember you!" Claire cried in his embrace.

After seeing and hearing that statement from Claire, Shiro's eyes gentled he also hugged Claire tightly and softly pats her back to make her stop crying.

"Hey, it's okay now, I'm here aren't I? I'm never going away again." Shiro said softly to Claire but Claire still didn't stop crying and only tightened her embrace.

Shiro looked helplessly at kuroh his eyes saying help me out pls...

Kuroh sighed but his eyes where gentle he was probably happy that Shiro had another friend that worried about him and his safety not only that when he disappeared she remembered him.

After 3 minutes Claire slowly went out of Shiro's embrace though her eyes wasn't dried of tears yet, she was still sniffling Claire's face was very red either from excessive crying or from embarrassment.

Shiro smiled and let her go then pat her head. Claire glared at him and lightly punched his arm.

"That's for disappearing on me" Claire said then lightly punched Shiro's other arm, "And that's for making me worry and making me hunt all over the place for you" Claire could never hurt Shiro so she didn't really put any strength and she wants to place her anger on something so she punched him.

Shiro rubbed both of his arms and smiled wryly then Shiro remembered his companion.

"Oh, that's right I still haven't introduced Kuroh yet, he is my friend and we met while I was away" Shiro said while gesturing to Kuroh.

Claire looked at Kuroh behind Shiro her first impression of him was the word disciplined, he looked like the righteous hero kind of man. Kuroh looked at Claire then nodded at her, Claire also nodded back and stretched her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Claire a classmate of Shiro's, thanks for being on Shiro's side and being a great friend for him" Claire said while shaking kuroh's hand.

"Likewise" Kuroh nodded and smiled at her.

Claire thought that Kuroh's smile is angelic.

"Uh, yeah so what are you doing here" Shiro suddenly spoke and it snapped Claire's attention back to him.

"Uh... Shopping?" Claire held her Grocery basket full of food items to Shiro.

"Yeah, I know that but what for?" Shiro asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! It's for dinner! Christmas dinner! Hey, we're having a Christmas party and I'm inviting you and Kuroh san. How's that sound?" Claire looked back and forth between kuroh and Shiro.

"Christmas huh? I almost forgot today is Christmas Eve right? We'll definitely go, right kuroh?" Shiro looked at kuroh with puppy dog eyes.

Kuroh sighed then said, "Then if it's not a bother, we'll come"

"Yes! Do come!" Claire said happily she hugged shiro one more time then quickly released him. There was a visible blush present on Shiro's cheeks.

Claire chuckled in her mind seeing the way Kuroh and Shiro interact with each other reminds her a lot of herself and Mia.

"Then Claire, me and Kuroh will help you with shopping for food ingredients, I remember you saying that you're still shopping for dinner and it looks like you still don't know what to cook, well kuroh here is a very great chef!" Shiro said enthusiastically, kuroh blushed at that statement smacking Shiro slightly at the shoulder.

"Is that so?" Claire said, "Then if it's not inconvenient to you then I'm definitely taking you up on that offer! Is that okay with you Kuroh san?" Claire asked turning to kuroh.

Kuroh nodded. "Leave it to me"

"Great!"

So Claire together with Shiro and Kuroh went all over the grocery finding and selecting different kinds of Food stuffs. Claire saw that Kuroh seems very experienced in this area so she asked if he could be the one to decide on tonight's Christmas Feast and he agreed he said it would be an honor.

Since Claire told them not to hold back and not to worry about the price they went all out so now they were out of the grocery shop with each of them carrying one big bag filled with groceries and food items.

Claire was walking and talking with them when she heard her PDA ring. "Hello? Okay, I'll pick it up in a sec."

"Sorry guys could you go ahead of me? I need to pick up my game console they said it was already repaired and I did kinda forgot about it and they said if I don't pick it up today I may never get it back. Shiro knows the way to my house so it should be fine" Claire said.

Shiro chuckled lightly "Claire you still didn't change"

"What do you mean by that?" Claire pouted at shiro

Shiro just laughed and he got hit because of that, Shiro stopped laughing then offered to carry the bag of groceries back home for her so she could get her game console. Claire smiled happily then passed him the bag and said she will be back in no time.

...

Claire was happily humming her tune, this year's Christmas definitely couldn't be better she reunited with her friend Shiro and there was plenty of guests in her party of course every Christmas she spend with Mia in the past is a very precious memory of hers but it's a nice change of pace to have a Christmas party with actual party guests in it.

She was also happy that she got her game console, yeah she really did kinda forget hahaha clumsy her.

Claire was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see the person was also walking in the same direction as her and as expected the person and her bumped into each other.

"tch! Watch where you're going" The person said while standing up

Claire remembered that voice, she quickly looked up and as expected it was the super rude guy she bumped into last time! And what are the odds that she bumped into him again apparently the odds are high!

"Tch!" Fushimi also saw who he bumped into turns out it was the same girl he bumped into last time he clicked his tongue again but still offered her a hand.

Claire glared at the hand before taking it, Fushimi quickly helped her up.

"Tch!" Fushimi clicked his tongue and scratched the back of his hair apparently very annoyed, "just look carefully where you're walking kid"

"Hey! What's with that attitude!" Claire glared at him.

Fushimi just hurrumph then turn around to walk away when Claire decided to provoke him.

"It's Christmas what are you doing out here all alone? Aww... you going home alone? can't find someone to spend it with?" Claire said,

Fushimi stopped walking when he heard that.

_Hmph! That's what he gets for giving the attitude the second time!_

Fushimi slowly turned around to face Claire his gaze saying he is not amused he grinned very creepily and approached Claire with steady steps till he was right in front of her. Claire not backing down kept her gaze in Fushimi's eyes all the time. Claire saw that Fushimi's face was getting near her and was invading her comfort zone she thought that he was going to kiss her Claire closed her eyes getting ready to slap him if he really did kiss her. Instead his face went sideways and went up to her ears then whispered to her.

"Then where do you suppose I spend my Christmas if not alone at home?" Fushimi said in her ear. Claire could feel Fushimi's breath in her ear making her blush a little.

But clearly Claire was going to be stubborn today, she stepped back and faced Fushimi looked into his eyes then said, "Then come to the Christmas Dinner at my house you're more than welcome." Claire said smiling then immediately grabbed Fushimi's hand and started dragging her with him.

"Hey! I was kidding when I said that!" Fushimi tried prying his hand away from Claire's grip but it was very strong and stubbornly held tight in his hand and frankly his hand was starting to hurt a bit.

 _It's very warm._  Fushimi thought, then he caught himself and shaked his head,  _that's impossible! No one can make me feel this way!... at least not anymore..._

But the hand that held him did not let go despite the methods he tried to getting it off he was even cursing the whole way but halfway through he just went quiet and let it happen.

_Well at least I'm not alone for this Christmas._

Claire felt the baggage not moving anymore and she did not feel any resistance anymore so she secretly looked to the side and saw that the man had stopped resisting she smiled to herself and loosened her grip on his hand slightly but still very much held on to him.

"Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot and I haven't introduced myself to you yet, My name's Claire you can call me that" Claire said not looking in to his direction.

Fushimi looked up in surprise then said softly,

"Fushimi Saruhiko..."

Claire's eyes widened she never thought that the man would answer her, she was quite happy inside. "Then I'll call you Fushimi san okay?"

"Do whatever you want." Fushimi instead of being walked by her like a dog he started to speed up and walk beside her. Fushimi felt that Claire's grip on his hands loosened and he could probably pry them off and run away now but he didn't and left their hands intertwined to each other until they stopped at a house.

Claire let go of Fushimi's hand and checked her pockets for the key to the house she did not want to disturb the people inside they look like they are having fun for she could hear them slightly outside and it seems like Shiro and Kuroh have arrived and they seemed to be getting along with everyone. Claire smiled and she gestured for Fushimi to come in he nodded then proceeded to do just that.

"Claire! Shiro and Kuroh already explained to me but what took you so long?" Mia greeted Claire then she noticed an extra person behind Claire. "And who's that?" She asked Claire, she pointed at Fushimi with her thumb.

"Oh, this is another one of my guest he's a friend who I recently met" Claire said while laughing softly. "He's Fushimi kun and he'll be joining us for dinner" Claire said

Mia clapped her hands. "The more the merrier then! I'm Mia, Claire's besfriend." Mia introduced herself to the newly arrived guest who nodded at her.

"Fushimi..."

Mia nodded he looked like the quiet type and leave it at that then they went to the living room.

"Oh, right did you know that shiro and kuroh knew Anna chan and totsuka san?" Mia said she looked excited.

"Really? I didn't know? What a wonderful coincidence." Claire said while also looking happy.

Shiro was talking to Totsuka about something when he noticed Mia and Claire.

"Hey, Claire! Welcome back! What a coincidence huh you actually know totsuka san?"

"Well actually we just met today" Totsuka said to the side anna also nodded.

"Ehh??" Shiro looked shocked, "Amazing... unbelievable..."looking down Shiro muttered, Kuroh also looked mildly shocked.

Kuroh noticed that it wasn't just Claire and Mia who walked in, "Fushimi Saruhiko!" kuroh shouted, he was very shocked to see him here.

"Ehh!?!?!" Shiro and Totsuka quickly snapped then their heads turn to Claire and Mia's direction even anna also looked and he really was there behind Claire, Fushimi Saruhiko in the flesh.

"Eh?" Fushimi also looked very shocked he just saw 2 of the seven colored clans and one of them was even the silver king! A king was here!

"No way!" Mia shouted and went to Shiro, kuroh and Totsuka, "Don't tell me you also know that guy!"

Claire really looked shocked she hadn't expected that the random guests she brought in her house would know each other and there were all connected some way or the other so it's really not a party between strangers anymore.

The 4 were stunned to see each other but they just sighed the power of fate is really powerful wasn't it? Who could have guessed that they see each other's face here?

Claire gestured for Fushimi to see wherever he wants he grunted and sat next to anna because out of all the seven colored clan members here the one he can't tolerate less is only her.

"So Totsuka san, what did you mean when you said that you have only met Claire today?" Shiro asked Totsuka, Fushimi at the side where also secretly listening to their conversation.

"Hahahaha it was actually a funny story anna ran away from the bar because Mikoto san didn't notice the new change in anna all morning and she was so upset that she ran away just like that, of course I ran after her and she tripped then I met Mia and she said that her friend's house was nearby and she would like to help bandage anna's wounds at the same time Claire san invited us to her dinner." Totsuka smiled

"Shorter hair and ribbon..."

"Hmm?" Totsuka heard someone mutter he looked at Shiro and Kuroh who quickly shook their heads then he looked at Fushimi amazed.

"Wow... you're amazing! You noticed! Anna really did get her hair short and she did get a new ribbon for her dress! Fushimi kun you're amazing! King didn't even noticed that." Totsuka smiled gently at Fushimi. Shiro and Kuroh also looked at Fushimi's direction with smiles on their faces.

"Really?" Shiro looked closely at anna, "I don't see any difference though? Hey!" Shiro winced in pain cause Kuroh pinched Shiro's ear.

"Hey apologize to anna." Kuroh turned to anna, "you look beautiful anna san." He smiled.

Shiro nervously laughed, "Sorry anna san" Anna just nodded toward him.

Kuroh stood up and announced that he would help Claire with the preparation of the dinner and left for the kitchen.

*Ding Dong*

At the kitchen Claire heard the doorbell ring and she shouted that she'll get it she then ran to open the door to whoever was visiting.

"Hey! You came! Munakata san! Did I disturb you from your work?" Claire said to reisi looking nervous.

"None at all you invited me at the right time and didn't I say that you could call me Reisi hmm?" Reisi went near to Claire's ears then she blushed she looked away from him and covered her face Reisi just chuckled at her display then he hugged her and pulled away, Claire also blushed at that.

"Now, let me hear you say it" Reisi said to Claire his voice husky

"R- Reisi..." Claire said softly. Reisi smiled when he heard her.

"That wasn't so hard right?" Reisi laughed and Claire felt mesmerized just hearing that laugh. Then Claire heard Mia shout in the kitchen that Dinner was almost finished and the people at the living room cheered Reisi's arrival was just right on time.

"Oh, I think I heard that voice before" Reisi at Claire's side said.

Claire led him to the living room and it just so happened that Fushimi kun looked up and what greeted his sight was...

"Captain!" Fushimi shouted and stood up wanted to bow but Reisi stopped him.

"Oya, now this is interesting, why are you here Fushimi kun?" Reisi asked Fushimi who slowly sank back to his seat.

Fushimi grunted, "I could say the same thing to you, Did you finish the paperwork Awashima san asked you to sign?" Fushimi looked at Reisi with the look on his eyes that said if you ditch work I'm not doing it for you.

Claire looked back and forth between Reisi and Fushimi and it looks like another encounter of old friends and it looks like it's even between boss and subordinate. She looks at Reisi incredibly so... Reisi was Fushimi san's superior at work? She mentally faced palm herself and berated fate, this was too ridiculous! Everyone on this party was connected one way or another!

"No need to worry about that Fushimi kun, Awashima san knows that I went out and paperwork or whatever we can talk about that another day." Reisi gave Fushimi a relaxed smile that said I have everything under control.

Shiro and Totsuka at the side also greeted Reisi and they all once again sighed at how fate was playing with men.

Mia and Kuroh announced that dinner was finished and they all cheered of course Fushimi san was not part of that cheering squad. Mia and Kuroh carried the dishes at living room and put it all in the table they said there was still plenty of food in the kitchen and they would bring it all out Shiro offered to help them get the dishes out. Mia thanked Shiro and them 3 went to the kitchen again to get all the foods out. The atmosphere in the house was very merry and happy they were all celebrating Christmas until they heard someone banging at the door it really destroyed the happy atmosphere the people inside got their guard up.

"Hey! Open up!" said someone banging at the door. "We know you're in there! Where's anna and Totsuka san!" the person at the door continued to bang it, "If you don't open it I'll burn it!"

Fushimi at the living room heard the noise and voice loud and clear he smiled creepily, Claire went out to get the door Fushimi said he'll come with her.

"Oy! Open up!" That someone continued to bang the door when it opened revealing Claire and Fushimi.

"Mi – sa – ki!~ what are you doing ruining someone's house and party~~~ " Fushimi said that and looked at the intruder with a dark gaze and creepy smile.

"Sa- Saru!?!" The person at the door jumped in shock apparently not expecting to see Fushimi san inside.

"Oh, is this how you handle your clansman Mikoto Suoh, banging the door of a house in Christmas day? How barbaric." Claire also slightly jumped at the voice beside her apparently Munakata also followed them.

"Munakata, I didn't expected to see you blues in here." Mikoto Suoh stood up straight and went to walk behind the startled yata he looked at Munakata and Fushimi with a raised brow then looked at Claire his gaze went back at Munakata's face his expression saying who is this?

Reisi just smiled at mikoto and mikoto shrugged not bothering anymore.

"Th- That's right! We came here for anna and totsuka san! A passerby told us that they have seen anna went in this house!" Yata shouted.

"Shut up misaki! You're bothering the whole neighborhood." Fushimi scratched his ears annoyed by all this noise yata was making.

"Hah?!?! Wanna have a go saru?!" Yata got his fists ready but Mikoto put a hand on yata's shoulder stopping him.

"Cut it out." Mikoto lazily said to him yata is still grumbling though.

"Hah!?!" Fushimi's hands also went to his hips where his sword was then he remembered that he did not bring his sword his hands slumped at the side.

"Uhh... You said Totsuka san and Anna?" Claire at the side awkwardly spoke up the atmosphere right now is really intense there were like electricity running through their gazes Claire shivered. She especially got that intense feeling when she laid her eyes on the red head she heard Reisi saying that his name is Mikoto Suoh. But despite the intense feeling she had she can't help but have only good feelings to him and there was some sadness and pity rising up within her.

_Sadness? Pity? Where did that come from?_

Claire shook away the sad feeling rising up within her. What are she getting sad for? Today's Christmas! She should be happy! "Uhh... they're in here do you want to join us? We're about to eat dinner." Claire said to the two.

"Dinner?" yata awkwardly asked he wasn't expecting to have an invitation to dinner, when he went out he was expecting a battle so he went all out with guns blazing.

Munakata at the side sighed, "just come in Suoh if you want to see them" Suoh at the side also sighed then went to the door, "Then I'll be imposing..." Claire and the others cleared the way for him.

And even Kusanagi san was there he followed mikoto in the house.

"What are you waiting for Misaki~? Christmas? It's already Christmas~~" Fushimi said with a creepy smile on his face.

Yata with his face red followed Mikoto san quietly.

Mia went out with a rolling pin guns blazing, "Are you okay Claire!?! Are you hurt?? Who was the rude person?" Shiro, Kuroh and Totsuka also looked at them.

"whoah! Mia! It's okay! Put down the rolling pin and we got ourselves new guests!" Claire awkwardly went to Mia and coaxed her to put the rolling pin down lest someone get hurt.

"Totsuka san!" Yata yelled and went to totsuka checking for injuries finding none he sighed in relief.

"Well dinner is getting cold dig in!" Claire shouted and everyone cheered the previous awkwardness gone and they all went all out in eating the delicious food on the table.

Mia excused herself she said she's just gonna make a phone call. Claire went with her and everyone looked at them worriedly and Mia assured them that nothing was wrong and it was just a simple phone call.

After a few minutes...

"What the heck Mia was that necessary?" Claire said to Mia

"Of course! They will be here in about five minutes, I emphasized that point." Mia said confidently.

"Hmm..." Mia heard the doorbell rang, "I think here they are" Mia went ahead and opened the door. Then men in work clothes came in and put many boxes in the house. Fushimi and the others at the dinner table was very shocked when they saw people coming in and putting boxes down.

"It's not much but Merry Christmas everybody! I didn't have enough time to wrapped it up so just pick whatever!" Mia said Claire at the side just sighed.

 _Now this is the power of money_ Claire silently thought.

Yata was the first one to take a look at the pile, "Whoahh!!! Is that the new Xbox? Cool!" Yata picked it up, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course" Mia said,

Yata tearfully hugged the box and thanked her. Fushimi lazily swept his eyes on the boxes and saw at the bottom a small box. He picked it up and was amazed that the little box was the brand new model of a handheld console a brand new version of PSP complete with games and everything! Fushimi silently said that he'll take this and Mia and Claire laughed if you look carefully you'll see a blush staining his cheeks.

Anna got a new red dress, Mikoto and Kusanagi got a pair of expensive lighter and Totsuka saw the latest brand of camera which he tearfully took and thanked Mia repeatedly for it. Mia didn't know them well she didn't know what to get them so she just asked her people to bring one of every item in their mall her dad owns a chain of them.

Mia went to Claire's side and skillfully put a black box in her hand without anyone noticing. Claire only looked at Mia she didn't know what was in the box. Mia nudged Claire's shoulder playfully then gestured to Munakata quietly Claire then knew what was finally going on she smiled then Mia gave her a thumbs up Mia mouthed for her to go for it. Claire smiled shyly and nodded.

Claire went up to Reisi and she told him that she wants to give something important. Reisi invited her to go out to give them privacy and Claire agreed everyone shouted and hooted to them and Mia shut them up Mia then shoved them out the door locking it in the process Claire with a red face apologized to Reisi.

Reisi chuckled, "what are you apologizing for?" Reisi asked then took her hand and they walk with no destination in mind.

They have walked for a few minutes until Claire stopped Reisi felt Claire stopped so he also stop walking he faced her. Claire had her head down not saying anything, Reisi just patiently wait for Claire to say something. Then finally Claire held a black box to him, Reisi just looked at it a smile was beginning to form at his face.

"H- Here... Merry Christmas." Claire shyly said to reisi her gaze still on the ground not daring to look at him.

Reisi took the box on top of Claire's hand then opened it. Turns out it was an elegant and expensive black glasses case his name was written in gold at the side.

_Reisi (this was in fancy writing okay.)_

His name was engraved with gold in the bottom contrasting with the black background he loves it he loves the gift Claire gave him.

Reisi had on the gentlest smile he raised Claire's face with his finger and forced her to look in his eyes her gaze bright those gentle blue drowning and drawing him in. Then Claire's face widened in shock Reisi's face suddenly neared hers and gently kissed her on the lips she felt an electric shocked then she reciprocated the kiss. The kiss getting passionate every second after a few seconds their lips parted ways for lack of oxygen they looked at each other then smiled their hands intertwined with each other they walked back to Claire's house.

_I guess fate really does like to play with men and they are thankful that fate allowed them to meet each other despite their circumstances._

**End.**

**Merry Christmas!! <3 <3 so do you like my Christmas special??? Hmm?? I kinda have to rush just to get this out on Dec 25 so this special doesn't have anything to do with the main story but I'm thinking of putting in the main story Claire's gift to Reisi. Can I get some votes or comments? Just to let me know if there is somebody even if it's just one person reading this story?**

***Ahem it's not really Christmas anymore...**


	7. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... what the title says and this is where everything started the trigger you can say.

**Chapter 2: Stolen**

The sky was slowly being filled with black clouds it's as if a sign that something bad is going to happen it's a night perfect for committing a crime. Four men in black suits sneaked into a tall building actually sneak wasn't the word they just passed through the walls of that tall building by passing the security.

They surveyed the place for any hidden traps and alarms the leader signaled for the men to split up and disable the alarms they cut of the electrical power save for the elevator.

The group went to the elevator they saw the elevator buttons G to 20 floors but ignored them instead a man went to the side and pried the paint on the wall of the elevator after scraping the paint off it revealed an insignia it was a wolf he quickly pressed it then in another corner of the elevator revealed a small hidden door. They opened it turns out there is another set of elevator buttons hidden in it.

The man pressed the fifth button their source said that it was supposed to lead them underground the elevator shook a little the light in the elevator turned red then went down in high speed they were shaken then quickly gained their composure they thought that was an alarm.

After the elevator stopped then opened they stepped out. The man leading the group stopped his men and signaled for them to stop he called for one of his men the subordinate who was called out quickly nodded he took out his notebook the screen lit up then showed the blue print of the building he quickly searched then typed something the notebook went ding! Then the room they were in was full of lasers that would alarm in their slightest touch the leader cursed good thing he had his subordinate check for hidden traps and alarms if they just waltz in there they would have alerted the whole city he looked at his watch there was a timer counting down they only have 10 minutes left his subordinate quickly disabled the lasers, the moment the lasers were down they went to the door at the end of the room then opened it and went in.

They turned on the light built in their suits and surveyed the room.

"bingo" the leader of the group said grinning under his mask.

The room they were in is a weapons room rows upon rows of weapon greeted their sight different types of guns were displayed in front of them grenades were assorted according to how powerful it is and how wide the blast radius is. They ignored the weapons in front of them and went deeper in the room until they saw at the end a small square device glowing green in the middle of the room.

"This is it" the leader of the group said he then went over to take a closer look then looking at his watch they only have 5 minutes left he took out a container then put on specially made gloves he carefully took out the glowing green square object then carefully placed it in the container then quickly sealed it shut.

After doing that he ordered his men to take out the weapons as many as they can for that they prepared huge sacks for it the men looked on sadly cause they can't take them all they were still many weapons left but they only have 2 minutes left so he quickly ordered the men to move out they got on the elevator and from the way they came in they went out in the same fashion by passing through the walls.

...

The next morning

Alarms blared across the city the alarms were so loud that it awoke people in some parts of the city from their slumber of course Scepter 4 was also alerted they got the notification first the moment the alarm rang.

"Sir, you've got an urgent call from Europe" Awashima Seri who did not even bother to knock burst through her captain's office.

Reisi cursed under his breath he was not expecting that they would be this fast in receiving the information only 1 measly hour passed since the alarm was sounded and they already got the news from japan all the way to Europe. Reisi quickly fixed his expression then tapped on the screen in front.

A man with platinum blond hair and blue eyes popped up his face doesn't have any trace of anger in it but Reisi could feel the atmosphere around the man that he is in fact very angry even in a video call the man's domineering aura could clearly be felt but Reisi was completely unaffected by it awashima at the side though was extremely nervous and got fidgety of course she did it in a subtle way but reisi still saw it he sighed then released his own invisible aura of a king to negate the domineering aura of the man in the screen Awashima sighed quietly Reisi signaled for her to leave, she nodded then went out the door this conversation was not for her to hear. Reisi actually really admire the man on the screen not even a king but he have the aura of one it was a waste that he is not a King but a disaster if he is one he already have the influence and power like a king and if you add the power of a real king into the mix then it would spell danger to the whole world and it would upset the balance and Scepter 4 cannot have that.

Well its a good thing this man isn't interested on world domination.

Still Reisi did not back down for he is a true king his expression was the picture of extreme calm he had a slight smile in his face him and this man have a what you can say an amicable relationship but looks like that relationship have the danger of dissipating for the fault really lies in their negligence in the matter but who would have thought there would be someone stupid enough to offend this family? Either they are stupid and ignorant enough that they didn't know that the building they just ransacked belongs to this family or they did have the resources and the ability to bear the consequences of offending this family either way those people caused trouble for Scepter 4 they not only offended the family they also offended the whole Scepter 4 and Reisi would not stand idly by and let them get away with it.

Just thinking about it makes Reisi really angry and irritated he subconsciously released his blue aura and the small things in his room started floating.

"Ahem" the man in the screen cleared his throat. Reisi quickly stopped his aura from releasing and look back to him looking like nothing happened that he didn't release his aura. Reisi smiled then his eyes glinted the look in his eyes clearly stated that this matter was very serious.

The man on the screen just continued to look at him not saying anything him and Reisi maintained their eye contact like that for 10 minutes until Reisi raised his hands in surrender then spoke.

"Alright, I admit it was our negligence in this matter but you didn't tell us that you have enemies that would want to steal your valuables here not to mention you didn't say anything about a dangerous radioactive bomb being stored in the middle of the city Mr. Wolf." Reisi said, a little frustrated about the fact that there was a hidden bomb in the middle of the city that he didn't know about.

The man in the screen was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"Never mind the bomb first, I entrusted you guys at Scepter 4 to guard the weapons stored in the city which you know we are planning on selling to the military then what did I hear? Not only did some random group infiltrated and ransacked the place and took the weapons but they also took the bomb! This is a disaster! And as for enemies none at the moment the other families won't dare to target any of our properties you of all people should know that quite well Blue King Munakata Reisi" the man on the screen angrily huffed

"But it seems like that's not the case now Mr. Wolf" Munakata said his glasses glinting

The man on the screen looked quite irritated at that fact then he suddenly thought about something then continuing his words earlier.

"And for your information that bomb was approved by the prime minister" the man at the screen grinned knowing full well how reisi must be feeling really irritated right now the prime minister dared to hide something this dangerous from him? Oh, they will have many to talk about later.

Mr. Wolf and Reisi talked to each other about a lot of things. Things that include about the bomb and other "important things" that the prime minister forgot to talk to him about the other families the state of other clans and kings etc... all in all it was all classified information.

...

"Well Blue King it seems I will trust you once again in this matter please do not disappoint me again" The man on the screen smiled, looks like their conversation as opposed to the beginning ended in a rather happy note.

Reisi smiled as well "Except for this time when did I ever disappoint? The situation this time is rather unique and the thieves have powers and most likely are strains we did not expect something like this happening so we have not made any appropriate preparations. But you can rest assured Mr. Wolf this time we will not fail I will gladly hand you the heads of the people who dared to steal from you in a silver platter as long as you do your end of the bargain" Reisi said with a calculative look in his eye.

Mr. Wolf laughed, "Well then Mr. Blue King I have a lot of sorting out to do I have to make sure that the other families don't overestimate themselves and attempt silly stunts I have to make sure they know their place and stay in line."

"Yes, while you do that we'll do our part here" Reisi smiled bid goodbye then ended the call.

Reisi pressed a button in his desk turning on the speaker he spoke.

"Lieutenant Awashima, would you mind calling the prime minister? Connect him to the line" Reisi said with a very dark look and smile on his face the Prime Minister and him have much to talk about.

...

Claire really tried, she really tried focusing her attention to the lesson Mr. Crab apple- I mean Crabble was teaching. It's still the same old boring Physics normally she can tolerate 2 hours of him teaching boring but necessary stuff, but today she just can't seem to concentrate, not just in Physics she just can't seem to focus on any of her subjects for the day as well. Claire held her head in one hand something is bothering her she just can't seem to put her finger on it, every time she felt that she was close to finding out what that weird feeling is it gets away every time like right now.

"Damn!" Claire hit the desk with her clenched fist that weird feeling went in then vanished the next! It came quickly it also came out fast having enough of this Bullshit Claire let her thoughts stray away from that weird feeling to a certain violet eyed man she encountered a week ago. That's right it's been a week since they met and he still did not call her for their promised date. Claire sighed, she would be lying if she said she wasn't sad.

 _Maybe he forgot about me that's all... after all I'm just a random girl he met and I'm not even a beauty what makes you think that he'll want to see you again._  Claire thought sadly.

O _r maybe he is just busy? He looks like the type of man who is working at an elite company._ Claire consoled herself.

_But he's just so dreamy..._

"He's so dreamy..."

"Who's dreamy?" Mia shouted by her best friend's ear this was the only way to wake up Claire from day dreaming.

Claire groaned covering her ears then the question her best friend's just asked finally registered in her brain. "Did I just say that out loud!?!" Claire panicked.

"Yes you did, now spill! Who's dreamy?" Mia nudged her best friend. Claire groaned red with embarrassment at having been busted by her closest friend.

"I got a date..." Claire said weakly almost a whisper that Mia didn't hear it at all.

"Come again?" Mia got closer.

"I said I got a date!" this time a little louder but only they can hear.

"What!?!" Mia shrieked everyone in the room got surprised by her shout that they all looked at their direction. Everyone was interested at the gossip and watched them they wanted to know what happened to make Mia scream like that.

Claire quickly covered her friend's mouth then dragged her out of the room but not without saying, "Its okay everyone! She's just shocked! Nothing to see here!" Claire nervously told everyone. The students quickly lost interest because they would most likely not hear the gossip. Claire continued to drag Mia they went to the roof. 


	8. I am Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can see Claire's inner self here

**I just finished all the K: Seven Stories and I have to say, Fushimi Saruhiko is the carbon copy of Fushimi Niki I wonder what happened to him that blow his top. And now that I finished that I can confidently say that these people have unavoidable fates in other words they are cannon fodder. Kusuhara Takeru, Niki, Aya, Totsuka Tatara, Claudia Weismann, and even the Dresden slate. They all died for no reason especially kusuhara I have to say I’m mad at Reisi he is such a jerk! Sigh…**

**Chapter 3: I am Me**

“Mia the moment I let you go do you promise to be calm?” Mia nodded, her mouth was still covered by Claire’s hand.

Claire sighed then released Mia she then took a deep breath her oxygen levels is running a little low either from shock or by her mouth being covered.

“So who is it? Is it Chris? You know he has his eyes on you for quite a while now, did he finally ask you out?” Mia looked at her friend with interest and curiosity.

“Chris? No! It’s not him…” Claire blushed “It’s someone else… you know last time when I was not feeling well… I met someone…” Claire blushed again then hid her face with her hands apparently unwilling to continue.

“Well? Who is it!” Mia seriously can’t handle the suspense anymore she pried the hands Claire used to cover her face.

“I got a date okay! Are you happy!?” Claire shouted at Mia her face furiously red “I met a handsome man while I was not feeling well he helped me and even walked me home and we agreed to meet again when I’m feeling better. We exchanged numbers and his name is Munakata Reisi” Claire covered her face she was waiting for her friend’s overreaction and indeed she was not disappointed.

“What!?!” Mia screamed, “This all happened on the day you rejected me!?”

Claire kept her head down afraid of her friend’s disappointment.

Mia grabbed Claire’s hand, “This is great! I’m so glad you rejected me that day or wouldn’t meet prince charming!” Mia swooned dramatically.

“But are you sure this isn’t a scam to get you?” Mia just got to ask that her friend Claire looks so beautiful with her golden hair and Blue eyes yet she herself don’t know her own beauty

“N-No” Claire said then she furrowed her brows, “Wait? You’re not mad at me?” Claire questioned.

“Why would I be?” Mia smacked Claire’s shoulder giving her a friendly pat, “I was so worried for you because these days you weren’t your old self. I miss my Claire! And I’m so happy a man finally caught your eye I even thought you swung the other way!” Mia chuckled, “You at least got a picture right?”

“Of course I have! You really know me best Mia!” Claire took out her PDA then showed Mia Reisi’s photo she secretly took. “And the best part is this one is completely stolen” Claire grinned at her friend.

Mia’s jaw was about to fall out forget about Claire being so bold as to take a stolen picture she would have done that herself but the man in the picture is so handsome!

Mia grabbed her friends shoulders and said seriously, “I was wrong this definitely doesn’t look like a scam” then Mia grinned at her, “that’s my friend!” Mia then slapped Claire’s back several times, “You’ve got a good eye! He’s so handsome definitely quite a good catch!”

“Of course! I learned from the best! Claire hi fived Mia.

“My girl is growing up” Mia wiped non - existent tears from her eyes Claire punched Mia lightly on her shoulders

Mia then stepped over the railing on the rooftop then said heroically with the expression like she know it all.

“Claire you have to definitely grab this guy then never let go! This kind of high quality guy is hard to come by! You definitely have to guard him from other sneaky girls trying to approach him! While you still got his interest hook him up! Go get him!” Mia said righteously like she is some hero.

Claire watched her friend clearly resigned to all her antics, “It’s not like we are dating, I don’t even know the guy!”

“No matter! He promised you a date and he looks like the type to never renege on his promises, that’s the time when you’ll hook him up!” Mia said with sparkles in her eyes, Claire just sighed and smiled slightly. When Mia gets like that there’s no stopping her better to just wait it out let her do her thing.

Mia jumped down from the railing, “It’s decided!” Mia then grabbed Claire’s hand then dragged her down the stairs, “Let’s go shopping!” she said that with her fist in the air.

…

Mia dragged Claire all around different stores picking and trying out different outfits for Claire’s supposed date with a hottie.

“Claire! This one too! Try this! Oh! This one too!” the clothes in Claire’s hands kept piling until you can’t see her head anymore.

“Mia… I can’t afford this many!” Claire put down the pile of clothes she was carrying, “In the first place, how much does these cost anyway…” Claire picked up a random clothing from the pile.

She sucked up a breath of air, it was so expensive! A random blouse cost this much!

 _My future looks bleak..._ Claire thought.

“Mia!” Claire shouted getting her friend’s attention, and she was still picking out clothes! The staff by her side was smiling so wide!

Claire quickly went to Mia’s side then whispered to her ear, “Hey, I can’t afford all these, let’s just return all of these clothes to where it belongs.”

Mia blinked, “If that’s all you’re worrying about then don’t worry I’ve got it all covered.” Mia grinned then took something out of her wallet, it was a gold card. “Hehe, don’t worry that’s what this is for” Mia waved the gold card to Claire. “My dad gave it to me, he said I could spend any amount I want to. It’s his peace offering because he didn’t have time to accompany me for dinner.” Mia smiled.

“Then all the more reason to not let you spend this much.” Claire said then pulled out a simple light blue dress with flowers adorning it from the pile. “This would do” Claire said handing the dress to Mia.

Mia looked disappointed but still took the dress from Claire’s hand. “But I still get to pay for this, treat it as a get well gift from me after all you did get sick.” Claire rolled her eyes at that statement and smiled at her best friend she knows that there is no stopping Mia when she buys clothes for her friends.

Mia and Claire are childhood friends, their parents were very close ever since they were young. Mia’s dad is an owner of a company and they spoiled Mia very much. Mia and her parents took it upon themselves to take care of Claire when her parents died they even offered Claire to live with them in their mansion. But Claire declined and went to live alone in her old house. It was a good thing Claire’s parents left a lot of money to Claire or she wouldn’t even be able to continue studying but even if her parents didn’t leave her money Mia’s parents would support her and her studies anyway they treat Claire as if their own.

Claire actually couldn’t remember much of her childhood, every time she tried to remember, it would get cloudy. She knows her parents died because of an accident but she can’t remember what accident it was. They said it was because of her body’s natural reaction that she can’t remember, she herself didn’t want to remember, Claire was so young when that accident happened. She could still remember all the pitying glances all her classmates and teachers would give her when she was in school but she ignored them all. Of course Claire asked Mia’s parents but every time the topic was brought up they would avoid it or stop talking altogether. They said that if her mind doesn’t want to remember then let’s leave it at that. They wouldn’t want to trigger unhappy memories. She also asked Mia but Mia didn’t know either, she only got a “I don’t know I was in summer camp when that happened, I was so shocked when I found out that uncle and auntie died in an accident, but mom and dad also didn’t tell me what accident it was.” No one would tell her so Claire gave up on it and never brought it up again.

Mia paid for the outfit using her father’s credit card, she handed the bag with the dress to Claire. “Actually Claire I’m going to meet up with someone so you go first.” Mia winked at her.

Claire nodded, “Then, I’ll go first bye!” Claire waved goodbye to Mia she also did the same.

Claire took the long route back she figured that she would relax take a long nice walk and think about her life. Honestly she was lost not literally lost, but she don’t know what path to take in life. She was already in her senior year in High school she only has a year left to think about what job she wants, what path she would take in the future. In her 16 years of life here on earth she have never envisioned herself with anything not even a future job. Ever since she was young she was a little weird, when people asked her what she wanted to be when she grows up normally a child would say doctor or a chef or anything but when it comes to her people would only be met with silence. She was also not very sociable because of that throughout elementary and high school she only has very few friends which she wasn’t really in contact now only her childhood friend Mia stayed with her throughout the years they were each other’s company the best of friends. When someone bullies Claire or give her the look Mia would either scold them severely our outright punch them in the face with no warnings. Claire never needed any other friends as long as she have Mia life was bearable for her.

In fact she was so unsociable that she doesn’t even approach boys so she doesn’t know how to talk to them. Claire herself was amazed at the fact that she held a decent conversation with a boy and a handsome one at that! So Mia being overjoyed and overreacting was not a surprised she even managed to snag a date! It was really no wonder that Mia wouldn’t stop talking about it even when they are at school even though Claire said to keep it a secret and to tone it down lest someone hears, not that it was a big deal to anyone who does hear but Claire wants some privacy in her life and Mia respects that.

Reisi looks like the intellectual type, Mia thinks so, she also thinks so. So how would he react when he finds out the true Claire? The eternal average, average in grades, intellect, in looks, not particularly good in anything… Claire mentally faced palm herself at that thought and believe it or not Claire is an otaku! She blames Mia for that, Mia just one day showed up at her house carrying multiple bags when Claire opened the door Mia smiled at her then passed her the bags, it was quite heavy then walked in like she owns the place she then proceeded to the living room went to the TV then got something from one of the bags Claire thought that it looked like a DVD player but she already has one so it couldn’t be it. Claire watched Mia as she installed multiple machines at her large flat screen TV. After a few minutes Mia looked satisfied at her own work then she went up to Claire and have her put down the bags she was carrying then offered her a remote? Turns out it was a game console, Mia took out a disc from one of the bags Claire put down then insert it to the DVD player, Claire went over and took a closer look now that she have taken a good look, it was not a DVD player it was the newest PlayStation, how did she know? Because Mia said so and their family is rich so no doubts there. Mia turned on the TV and the screen lit up the game was on and surprise the game was the newest Tekken. Mia looked at her with sparkling eyes and Claire carefully backed away but Mia quickly took ahold of her then dragged her near the TV she went down in one knee grasped at Claire’s hand then pointed at the Game Console Claire was holding and said “Will you be my player 2?” Claire weakly laughed and nodded, what could she do? The PlayStation was already installed in the TV and it looks kinda fun so why not? So they played Tekken all afternoon. Then the next day Mia brought anime to watch, Claire have no complaints so then they watched anime all afternoon so because of Mia, Claire is now a certified otaku. They would sometimes go to conventions together.

The future Claire is seeing is looking really bleak and hopeless right now. The only interesting thing about Claire is the fact the she is not pure Japanese. Her mom is a European, she inherited her mom’s blonde hair and blue eyes it was probably the only interesting thing about her. But there was something that clearly really attracts Claire to Reisi and she really wants to find out what, she won’t give it up but if Reisi decided that he doesn’t like her after their date then so be it, but until he tells her that to her face she won’t give up until then, unless of course if he threatens her safety or Mia’s then she won’t forgive him.

Claire shook her head shaking herself out of her thoughts. Her thoughts was all over the place, besides she still have one more year to think about what she wants in the future. Why is she troubling herself over that? While walking Claire saw a newly opened Ice cream café.


End file.
